Dors mon ange
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Un moment d'intimité dans la vie de Severus et Hermione.


**Dors mon ange.**

**Résumé** : Un moment d'intimité dans la vie de Severus et Hermione.

**Disclaimer** : J'aurais bien aimé que JKR me donne Severus pour en faire ce que je veux mais elle n'était pas d'accord… Alors rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'univers juste ma petite idée.

Correction et relecture par Poca

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Une jeune femme s'agitait dans son sommeil. Un cauchemar. Encore un. La guerre contre le mage noir avait pris fin mais la dernière bataille hantait toujours ceux qui y avaient participée. Personne, pas même les plus forts, ne pouvait rester insensible à une telle avalanche de violence. Il y avait eu tant de morts ce jour-là. Voldemort avait été défait mais il s'était assuré d'entrainer dans sa chute le plus possible de ses ennemis. Sa dernière victime avait été Ron Weasley avant qu'Harry Potter ne mette définitivement un terme au règne de la terreur. Hermione Granger n'avait dû son salut qu'à Severus Rogue qui l'avait empêchée de se précipiter sur le corps sans vie de son ami. Sur le coup, elle le traita de tous les noms, cherchant à échapper à sa poigne. Ce n'est que lorsque le survivant eut fini sa mission qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'y passer elle aussi.

Le monde sorcier s'était ensuite replié sur lui-même tel un animal sauvage léchant ses plaies. Il avait fallu du temps avant que la vie ne reprenne ses droits, même si aujourd'hui encore les fantômes du passé continuaient de planer parmi les vivants.

La jeune femme serra les draps dans ses mains et poussa un faible gémissement. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir détourner les yeux des sombres images de son rêve. Sa tête roula de droite à gauche sur son oreiller sans qu'elle ne puisse fuir ses visions d'horreur. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ces scènes macabres, les gens tombant sous une pluie de sorts plus atroces les uns que les autres. Elle avait peur et se sentait impuissante. Elle gémit encore, plus fort cette fois, tirant du sommeil l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Il comprit rapidement ce qui se passait, il en avait l'habitude. Avec douceur, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille, il la guida vers l'éveil. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux, encore terrifiée par les souvenirs qu'elle venait de revivre. Puis elle _le_ vit et aussitôt elle fût rassurée. Tant qu'il serait là, elle ne craindrait rien, il la protégeait. Elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant la sécurité de ses bras forts qu'il lui accorda sur le champ. Quand il sentit qu'elle se calmait, il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et en sortit une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle la refusa et il n'insista pas, sachant qu'elle la prendrait si le besoin s'en faisait vraiment sentir. La tête posée sur le torse de l'homme, la jeune femme lui demanda :

« Tu crois que ça s'arrêtera un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre. »

Il aurait pu lui mentir pour la rassurer cependant il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il aurait pourtant préféré pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que ses cauchemars allaient cesser et qu'elle en serait bientôt libérée. Il l'aimait et sa douleur lui était insupportable. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui préparer des potions pour l'apaiser, et encore, quand elle acceptait de les prendre. Au début, il avait bien essayé de l'obliger à les boire. Une vraie tête de mule. Mais voilà, il n'était plus son professeur et il n'avait plus aucune autorité sur elle. Qu'elle était loin l'insupportable miss je sais tout de Gryffondor que le maitre des potions terrorisait d'un simple regard.

Il l'observa grâce à la faible lueur de la lune qui se répandait dans leur chambre par la fenêtre laissée ouverte en cette nuit d'été. Hermione avait l'air fatiguée mais ses yeux grands ouverts indiquèrent à son compagnon qu'elle n'était pas prête de se rendormir. Parfois l'épuisement avait raison d'elle mais la plupart du temps, elle restait consciente jusqu'au matin. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour qu'elle ne s'angoisse pas à l'idée de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre pour tes cauchemars mais par contre, je te jure que je serai toujours là pour te réveiller. »

Elle le regarda surprise par cette déclaration. Elle ne doutait pas de ses sentiments, il lui avait prouvé son attachement à maintes reprises mais il avait toujours du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Après la guerre, la vie les avait rassemblés assez souvent, en tant que « héros de guerre », il avait été exposé par le ministère. Lors d'une de ces longues réceptions, Hermione en avait profité pour remercier Severus et comme il voulait échapper à l'Auror qui lui faisait la conversation depuis le début de la soirée, il l'avait retenue un peu. Au moins elle avait un cerveau. Quel étonnement pour chacun de découvrir qu'ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre. Et de soirées officielles en rencontres pas totalement dues au hasard, ils avaient appris à se connaître au-delà des préjugés qui étaient les leurs lorsqu'ils se côtoyaient à Poudlard. Leur relation avait surpris tout le monde, eux y compris. D'ailleurs, Severus avait dans un premier temps cherché à lutter contre l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour son ancienne élève. Hermione avait admis plus facilement qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et avait tout fait pour se faire une place dans sa vie et finalement s'imposer dans son cœur. Ils ne s'étaient pas cachés mais n'avaient pas non plus crié leur histoire sur les toits. C'était leur affaire et malgré les « on dit », ils avaient trouvé un équilibre qui leur convenait et qu'importe ce que pouvait penser le reste du monde.

Peu de temps après le début de leur relation, Rogue se vit enfin offrir le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et on proposa à Hermione d'assurer les cours de potions. Ne voulant pas mettre Severus devant le fait accompli, elle avait voulu lui en parler avant de prendre sa décision. Ce jour-là, elle avait eu la première de ce qu'elle appelait ses « petites preuves ». Alors qu'elle lui demandait s'il ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle accepte cet emploi, il lui avait répondu :

« Etant donné que c'est mon idée de te voir occuper cette place, je serai mal placé pour te dire de la refuser. »

Elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérer et était sur le point de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser quand il continua :

« Cependant, il y a une condition… »

_Evidemment_, pensa-t-elle.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Rien ne peut être vraiment simple quand on fréquente un homme tel que lui. Elle attendit donc la sentence qui tomba rapidement :

« Tu vas devoir t'installer dans mes appartements. »

Et il lui fit un sourire. Pas n'importe lequel, le sourire qu'il ne réservait que pour elle. Severus Rogue n'avait jamais eu le « je t'aime » facile et la Gryffondor pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit ces trois petits mots. Par contre, elle était bien incapable de dénombrer toutes les « petites preuves » auxquelles elle avait eu droit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de paroles en l'air alors qu'il lui prouvait chaque jour par ses actes à quel point il tenait à elle. Cela allait d'une rose rouge posée sur sa table de nuit à la fois où il avait accepté un dîner avec Harry et durant lequel il s'était montré relativement agréable, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Et cette nuit, alors qu'elle le réveillait encore une fois, pas de reproche, pas de soupir agacé, juste de la compréhension et du soutien.

Hermione sourit tendrement à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était si différent du Prince Charmant qu'elle espérait dans son enfance mais tellement parfait pour elle en fin de compte. Rassurée, elle s'étendit contre lui, ne craignant plus désormais les ombres de la nuit. Du moins jusqu'au prochain cauchemar. A quoi bon craindre le prochain mauvais rêve ? Il serait là et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Avant que le sommeil ne vienne la prendre, elle dit doucement :

« Je t'aime Severus. »

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, il n'y en aurait pas et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle sentit qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et elle s'endormit avec l'agréable sentiment de se sentir en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la respiration régulière de la jeune femme que Severus chuchota pour ne pas la réveiller :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur toi. Dors mon Ange. »

**Fin**

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez autant pris de plaisir à la lecture de cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Pour les déclarations d'amour éternel, les menaces de mort et toutes les nuances entre ces deux extrêmes, suivez le lapin blanc jusqu'au bouton des reviews ^^


End file.
